It's the Fear
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: When a stranger comes strolling into Forks, Washington it promises to throw everything Bella has learnt and the Cullens household into chaos. Kagome Higurashi. Quiet and almost passive there is something enigmatic about this small woman. She looks normal enough. But as Edward should know best, looks can be deceiving. Twilight {movie / book verse} x Inuyasha. Rating to Change.


_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_*****I fear who I am becoming,_  
_I feel that I am losing the struggle within_  
_I can no longer restrain it,_  
_My strength, it is fading_  
_I have to give in*****_

_**-.-**_

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, little one?" The voice tainted with an accent, European, caused her to turn around nearly knocking the suitcase from where it balanced precariously upon the edge of her bed.

"Anton." Breathe escaping through pursed lips, feeling her heart beat a frantic tempo against her palm, Kagome Higurashi returned the Russian's miffed expression with a wary grin. "Haven't you gotten tired of trying to give me a heart attack?"

At 6'4'' and weighing in at over 230lbs, Anton Golovin was the embodiment of a working man. Though he had to be close to his fifties, if one was to go by the gray that was streaking his chestnut mane and the weathered skin that was stained with a permanent from not months but years working out of doors, he was more solidly built than most. He was also more physically fit than men that happened to be half his age or even younger. But then that was what happened for working for Baikal Forest Corp, a well known if not international forestry company that was making use of the gigantic forests that could be found throughout Russia. The foreman had been working this particular area probably for five years and had been with the company since he had been but a young man, just fresh out of high school.

"Nyet kotyonok [No kitten]." The nickname was meaningless fun, his wife Katya would have his head on a silver platter, and gave her a moment to consider the man. "But you are going? The company approved?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I got approval."

But as it was, Kagome herself had been employed by Baikal for the last two years. To think she would have gotten a chance to become a doctor even after the years she had spent travelling within the depths of feudal Japan trying to put together an accursed gemstone that was literally no bigger than a marble. To become a doctor had been Kagome's goal since she had been a little girl since her, well in truth Souta's father, had been killed in a car accident for Rei Higurashi had been a doctor. She had enough of a passing grade to write the exam and pass, however the idea of working in a hectic hospital was as appealing as a major city. So when she had seen the posting to replace an old doctor that had worked for Baikal, and that it offered remote areas to work, she had quite literally jumped at the chance.

Since then she had become easy friends with the others who happened to populate this logging camp. Nor, thank the gods themselves, was she the only female even if the other women that could be found here were either wives or girlfriends. She was neither. That didn't mean she wasn't welcomed. In fact Anton and his wife, Katya, had more or less come to adopt her into their family since she had been living in this area of the world all thanks to their daughter, Nina, whom Kagome had met years before while visiting Ireland. She had always wanted to travel as it were and when the Shikon no Tama had been completed, after she had no longer found herself dragged back to feudal Japan, travel was the first thing Kagome had done.

It mattered not to her then as a single woman, she had seen more horrors when she had been 15 years of age than most people would see in their entire lives, that the logging camp was remote at the very best, isolated at the worse, and oftentimes she felt as if she had been tossed back to the frontier times even if it was the entirely wrong country due to the sheer dependence everyone had on each other in this makeshift little settlement. Kagome herself loved the isolation. She thrived off the literal beauty that could be found deeper into the forest where the logging company hadn't quite reached just yet whenever she found some free time to explore. This was more than what she could ever find in a city. Oh how she had come to _**hate** _cities with their noise and their smells, the constant movement and the numerous people had gotten under her skin, winding her tight with nervousness. What had her mother said, she was like a wild dog looking to escape that last time she had visited the hospital.

"It is your mother then." The Russians had been curious as to why a young woman, who looked to be only twenty six maybe twenty eight, would be here by her lonesome.

"No," even as she spoke Kagome reached for the letter that rested beside her suitcase and handed it over. She didn't need to read it for it was engrained into her brain almost. The suddenness had been numbing for the first week since she had received it, adding to the trauma of losing her mother.

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, mentally wondering how on earth the man had been capable of finding out where she was for though Higurashi wasn't quite a relatively common name she had not told anyone where she was. Not even her immediate family for since she had returned she had had issues adopting to life amongst her blood relations, unable to relax and adjust to "normal" life. She could feel Anton's curious gaze upon her. She had never mentioned anything of a man named Charles, she had always referred to her father as Rei Higurashi for Souta's father had been more of a father than Charles Swan could be. She was the figurative love child. She had been conceived when her mother, Kun Loon, had decided to visit the United States and had happened to run into Charles Swan while the man was doing something. Some daughter she was, she didn't even know what sort of a profession her biological father possessed.

There was a ruffling sound as the Russian folded the letter back up. "Come then. The plane will be leaving in less than an hour. You would like to say your goodbyes?"


End file.
